Desire to Reality: Jace Hunter and Jaz Mote
by KaterinaStrife
Summary: Jace Hunter and Jaz Mote are just friends, yet when being around one another, alone is whole different story. Jaz allows Jace to be more open, carefree and worry free. Jace allows Jaz to be more open and not hide behind her illusions. They seem like the perfect couple, but Jace is dating Jaz's best friend. What can happen when these two meet at Jace's workplace without Chloe?
1. Chapter 1: Fun & Work

**This little smut/lemon story is for two characters on an online roleplay page. **

**Backstory:**

**Jace is the son of a weapons manufacturer and drug lord by the name of Aurelio Casillas. When his father died during a face change surgery, Jace had no choice but to take over his father's business. Not wanting to do anything with the drug business, he passed that part of the negotiation's to his uncle, leaving Jace with only the weapons manufacturing and distribution. To distant himself from his family and past relations with them, Jace changed his last name from Casillas to Hunter and used the name "Noctis" to handle his business ordeals. He traveled all over the world to learn the various types of weapons used and which were more popular. ****To cover his tracks about his reported income, Jace opens a nightclub by the name of Envy in Metropolis. ****He manufactures and distributes his weapons outside of the United States and he never presents himself as the "main man", using always a decoy. His business ordeals have made him a very wealthy man. ****During his run ins as a normal citizen he meets the daughter of Deathstroke whom he falls in love with. Chloe Wilson (daughter) also falls in love with him, allowing their relationship to begin. **

**Jasmine Mote, diva since birth, is the daughter of a famed actress. She followed in her mothers footsteps, yet in order to keep her life fast paced and full of adrenaline, she integrated herself into multiple underground worlds. She may keep herself in a bit of a fantasy, but is more aware of the real world than others know.**

Jace was in his office trying to catch up with past work. He hadn't neglected it, but he was spending a lot of time with his girlfriend that when he realized it, the day was gone. Since 10:00 in the morning, he left the house and left his girlfriend a note:

_"Going to work, see you tomorrow._  
><em>P.S. Please don't call."<em>

He felt bad about leaving such a note, but he needed to focus on the work. Yet, it was getting hard to focus, the music from the club was loud, the vibrations of the sound were making it hard to concentrate when the frames on his walls were ready to fall. Jace looked through his files and realized that a sound system that he had ordered and had not yet arrived. He picked up the phone and called the number, after a few minutes he got through customer service. Jace explained the situation, which he was gone for some time and had forgotten about it. The operator told him that he should have called before the time expired, but because she was in a good mood, she was going to see what she could do. Jace thanked her and hung up.

Meanwhile Jasmine didn't want to be stuck at home. She refused to let it happen. To keep herself from getting bored, she went out. That she knew of, there were no races or fights happening so she chose to go to a club. When she got downtown, she heard the music, and made her way inside the club. She grinned as she took in the energy, the dancing, and the cheering of the people. Going to the bar, she ordered a drink and downed it quickly, ordering a second.

The place was beginning to get packed, people from the city itself as well as Smallville were arriving. It was Friday night and people were ready for the weekend. Meanwhile Jace was finishing up the last few inputs, he placed new orders, made the checks, paid a few bills online and had separated the money to go to the bank and have it deposited into the account at the bank.

After a few more drinks, Jaz went to the dance floor. A guy came over to dance with her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, moving her hips to the music.

Jace printed out one last sheet and he was done. It had taken him several hours to finish but he was caught up with of his business. He started to have a headache due to bring stuck in his office all day and doing nothing but work. Hearing the music and all the loud noises, Jace decided to go down to the bar and have a drink before going home. As much as he didn't want to go, he didn't have a choice. He had someone he always came back to at night. Jace cleaned up his desk, as he hated clutter and went down to the bar. The bright, changing colorful lights almost blinded him for a second as he stepped out of his office. Once he regained focus and got adjusted to the lights, he made his way down to bar and ordered some Bourbon.

With each song, Jaz had shuffled to new dance partners. She was a having the time of her life, dancing along to the music and laughing. She wanted another drink and bowed a temporary goodbye to her new friends. Even on the way back to the bar, she swayed happily to the music. "Apple martini please!" She called to the bartender.

**To be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2: Encounter

**So this is part 2. As you can tell the person I have used for Jace is Ian Somerhalder. The way I pictured Jace and the way I see Ian, they go hand in hand based on their physical and their ideals. Despite Jace being who he is, he wants to protect, he hates it when things go wrong or when people won't do anything to stop disaster. With Ian, I see him as someone and he is someone who wants to protect the ****environment, animal right and so much. That's the way I see it. So like I said here is part 2, so enjoy and please leave any feedback and comments. I know it's short, sorry. **

Jace was already at the bar drinking when he heard an enthusiastic voice call the bartender. "Jaz?" he questioned it. Hearing her name, she turned to the voice that called her. She smiled brightly and waved. "Jace!" Rapidly she pushed through a few fellow patrons and jumped forward, hugging Jace. He was surprised that he had gotten big hug from her. He didn't push her back, instead he hugged back. "Hey, what are you doing here?" he asked when she finished hugging him. "What else? Partying!" She laughed. "What about you? Date night with Clo?" She looked around to see if her friend was nearby. He shook his head, "No I haven't seen her all day. I came to catch up on work without interruptions. And of course." He smiled, "My club is the perfect place for a party. Party place for a party girl." He teased. "Exactly!" She grinned. "Wait just work? That's no fun. You own a club! How can you work and not party?!" Jace took a sip of his drink. "Yeah just work." He signaled the bartender to serve him another. "Ironic isn't it. Well the reason for that is because I have bills to pay. Money doesn't earn itself and work doesn't do itself." Which was entirely true, Jace had lived his entire living out the luxurious life. Expensive cars, trips, brand clothes. His club earned him $45,896.00 a month net income, but his illegal arm deals, earned him $2.5 million a deal, which he had several one's a month. "Well yeah yeah." She waved off the obvious priority. "But you gotta let loose too ya know. It's good for the soul. Gets your blood pumping!" She cheered.

Jace laughed as he got his drink. "Trust me I've tried but I got too much on my hands. Ha-ha my soul? Well what's left of it anyway." She narrowed her eyes at him and smirked. "You didn't try hard enough." She took his drink from his hand and drank it. Setting the glass back down on the bar, she smiled innocently at him. That took him by surprise, sure Jaz was eccentric and didn't hesitate, but she always found ways to surprise him. "Wow, you drank that without hesitation." He thought for a moment. "Okay, you like bourbon." He signaled the bartender and he served them each a glass. "There you go." She chuckled. "Since when do I hesitate when it comes to anything?" She tapped her glass to his and drank. Jace drank his in one serve. He gave her a victorious look. She applauded him. "There ya go! Let loose! Another round!" She ordered more drinks. "So this is the drinking game I owe you?" He smirked at her. "Well you do owe me a real challenge, but nah. No game, just drink!" She downed another drink. As soon as she finished, she ordered more. Jace took the drink and drank it all at once again. "Are you saying that I can't provide you a real challenge?" He questioned him as if she doubted him.

"Well last time I was winning before you dropped out so..." She teased. Jace ordered the entire bottle and new glasses. "Ouch." He gave Jaz a new glass and served her drink as he did himself. "Jaz Mote, I challenge you to a drinking game. Last person standing wins."

"Jace Hunter, I accept your challenge." She shot her drink back.

**To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3: Drinking Bet

**So in this chapter you learn a bit more about the characters. Jace despite of his wealth he lacks one thing, being a normal, going out and having fun. Sure he has a girlfriend, but he can't have a normal life with her. So when Jace and Jaz decide to have a drinking game and escalate the circumstances, things can get a little steamy. Enjoy Chapter 3 and please review and let me know what you think. I know this chapter is short, but as the story goes, it gets longer.**

Jace smirked at her. He poured her a drink as he did to himself. "One, two, three." Both of them drank their drink in one shot. Jace served another and another to both of them. Every time they finished their glass, he served. They eventually lost count but kept drinking. Jaz proved herself to be worthy competition, as she never backed down. Jace could keep the drinking on and on. He wasn't going to lose. "Come on Mote, give me all you got. This is nothing." Jace smirked at her, and served her another. "Let's make things more interesting. How about a bet?"

"A bet huh? Whatcha got in mind?" She drank another and smirked. "Hmm." He thought. "Something simple, weird, out of this world. You are the creative one. What would you want if you win?" Jace looked at her face to see if he could obtain a reaction, she was a hard girl to read. "What I would want?" She chuckled. "I always want the same thing from you. For you to let loose and have some fun without worrying about work or Clo." She knew he was always worried or stressed about whatever it was that was going on at home and wished he didn't. Jace didn't know what to say. He expected her response to be different. Like running around with his tie on his head or playing DJ for once. Yet to have him not worry about anything? Letting lose and having fun? Just how much attention had she been paying to him? Without thinking Jace responded, "Is that the only thing you want from me?"

She couldn't admit it to him, but she'd be lying is she was to say she hadn't imagined so much more from him. Every time a thought like that snuck up in her mind, she put an end to it. She couldn't think like that. He was hot, and an amazing friend, but he was dating her best friend. "Yup, that's it." She lied.

The look on her face seemed honest. In a way, a big way, he was disappointed. He hoped that she would say something else, but he could only imagine so far. She was what any guy would dream of. Yeah any guy but him, because he was dating her best friend. With a smile on his face he served another drink. "Well if you win and that is going to be a big if, I will accept that, but you're going to have to help me." He didn't know how to have fun compared to her. "Really?!" She asked excitedly. He rarely agreed to such a thing. He always said there were more important things to do, or the few times she got him dancing, it ended quickly. "Like no backing out?" He laughed or at least tried. "Yep, no backing out. A bet is like a contract, you always have to see it through." He took a sip of his drink, "You seem so surprised" he smirked at her. "That dear Jace is because I am." She drank. "You have officially lost all chances of winning." She grinned.

"Is that so?" He served himself and her another. "Then let's see if I win, I want you to do something you have never done before." Jaz looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "That's a short list." She laughed as she drank and held out her glass, waiting for him to pour more. Jace drank his and poured more and of course it would be a short list he thought. "Okay then, we shall drink until the end."

"It's a bet." She agreed to the terms and drank.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. Chapter 4: The Drinking Game Effects

**So we have reached part 4 of this story. Jace and Jaz are in an environment in which sometimes shouldn't be mixed with alcohol. In here Jace is a bit more carefree, because he is being pushed out of his comfort zone. Others might see as a nervous situation, but he sees it as a distraction. But in reality what is it? Please enjoy part 4 and remember to review and give me your feedback. Thank you!**

Jace smiled and continued to serve her and himself. "Come on Jaz, there must be something you haven't done, that you would like to do?" he asked. "I've never..." She thought while drinking. "Robbed a bank." She smirked, as if it were a real possibility that that was what she might do if she lost. Jace almost choked at his drink as she said it. Once he regained himself, he spoke, "Really? Well that's easy, depending on the bank actually. Some still have their mail delivered via mailboxes prior to WWII meaning that the package entry is big enough for one person to enter. Like going through the air vent." His response was casual. "Yeah I can get in through tiny spaces. I can get past security tapes too." She chuckled. "What? Surprised I've yet to rob a bank?" Jace drank his drink and smiled. "I'm surprised actually that I have robbed a bank before you. One point for Jace Hunter, zero for Jasmine Mote."

"You've robbed a bank?" She had a hard time believing it. "Yeah a few actually just to get settled here and once I got settled, I have not done it since. Now come on, drink up" he served her and him again. "Don't need to tell me twice." She downed another. "More please!" She held out her glass to him with a smile. He poured her more of the drink and they continued to talk and drink for about another an hour and after 4 bottles of Bourbon, Jace started to feel a bit lightheaded. Jaz was enjoying herself, just drinking and talking. The alcohol was starting to affect her, making her laugh some more than usual. She refused to give in though. She was determined to win the bet.

Jace kept pouring, the alcohol accumulated in his body and because he wasn't wearing it off, he also started to laugh more, almost acting like a child. She drank, trying and failing at not laughing more. "You give in yet?" She smiled at him, while pointing at him with her empty glass. Jace laughed as he poured, trying not to miss the glass. "Yeah..." He put his head down and grabbed a white napkin waving it like a flag. "Truce?" He couldn't drink anymore, the room was spinning and the music was just too much. "Nope! You give! I win!" She cheered loudly, slamming down her glass. She stood, doing a little victory dance. For her, the alcohol intensified everything. The music was louder, the colors were brighter and her emotions were heightened. "I hereby declare you have fun and not worry!" She pointed at him. Jace smiled. "I can't just stay here and see you dance, I mean that is quite the view." He hadn't noticed that it slipped out. Seeing her dance and happy made him happy because at least someone was enjoying life the way it should be.

She shook her head, hardly noticing what he said. "Nope." She held out her hand to him. "No watching. You have to dance too." Jace took her hand and she led him to the dance floor. He made a bet and he was one to keep his word. Jaz started to dance as she took him to the dance floor. Jace tried to follow her lead, but he was a bit dizzy. Despite being lightheaded and unable to think clearly, she still took in the music and crowd, dancing. Seeing Jace falling behind, she giggled and placed his hands on her hips without thinking about it, and pulled him close to her, and wrapping her arms around him. She led slowly at first so he could get in rhythm and started to pick up the pace to match the rest of the crowd and the pace of the music.

Jace kept up, not removing his hands from her hips, instead he brought her in closer, holding her tighter to him. Jace after two songs let loose and he was dancing just like Jaz, without a care in the world. Jaz didn't mind that they were pressed against each other. In fact, she actually kind of liked it. She was thrilled to see Jace getting in the right groove, not thinking and just enjoying himself. The music kept going music from Calvin Harris to David Guetta was playing. Today at the club it seemed like a very busy day, it seemed like there more people than usual. The dance floor began to get crowded, pushing Jace and Jaz closer together. She grinned up at him, laughing and moving her body with his, not shying away from how close they were. She held onto him, resting her forehead against his yet didn't stop dancing. Their faces were close, they could feel the heat burning off each other. Jace took his hand and removed the hair that covered her neck, being just a bit taller than her was an advantage. He stroked her neck with his fingers and lowered his head. Unaware of his own actions, dancing to music and the electric atmosphere that surrounded them, Jace began to kiss her neck.

She gasped quietly, and her eyes closed. Head tilted to the side on its own, giving him more space to kiss. She began to slow down, still moving her hips to the music, but not nearly as energetic like the others in the club, as it was now seductive, as if moving just for Jace. He noticed how she allowed him more access to her. Jace placed one hand on her back and another on the back of her neck to keep her well in position as he continued to kiss. She pulled her arms around his neck so he was closer, so he knew she wasn't objecting it. With the Bourbon in her system and the high energy, she wasn't thinking clearly. Besides, this wouldn't be their first time acting like this. He seemed to have lost track of where they were and that they were surrounded by people. Jace continued to kiss her neck, now giving it a bite every now and then. He didn't object to her bringing him closer, he actually enjoyed it. What he enjoyed more was that she was not pushing him away, but allowing him to kiss her, to touch her in a way that he never thought he could. Jasmine too had forgotten where they were, or she just didn't care. She let out little moans as Jace nipped at her neck, happy with not only that it was happening but that it was Jace who was doing it. She whispered his name, a sound he only managed to catch because her lips were near his ear, yet he didn't hear clearly, unsure if it was his name or just another moan.

Jace was lost in what he was doing.

While dancing and kissing, a man bumped into them. That knocked Jace back into his senses. He took a few steps back, "Jaz I'm so sorry. I...I don't know what came over me." He tried to regain balance. "What?" Her eyes fluttered open, her trance like state broken. "Oh...right..." The man bumping into them and Jace's abrupt absence sobered her up a bit. She said nothing about what had just happened. "I...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. That was rude and abrupt." He didn't know what else to say. He was no longer dancing or moving to the sound of the music. She shook her head. "No, it's okay. Don't worry about it." They stood still in the center of the dance floor, surrounded by people who were dancing, and ignoring them. She just looked at him, not saying anything else. "I should go...and um grab some water." He didn't know what to say. The whole situation had turned from realistic fantasy to an awkward situation. "Yeah...probably to get away from the crowd too." She nodded. It was so crowded it was getting hard to move. It was getting hot too, but she didn't think it was just the crowd.

"Here." Jace took her hand to help her maneuver around the crowd. Once they were out of the crowd, he told Jaz it would be better to get the water in his office as the environment was different. Jaz nodded and she followed him.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	5. Chapter 5: Jace Hunter-Envy Owner

**Jace Hunter and Jaz Mote haven't sobered up yet. But, how long will they be able to keep off their attraction for one another. WARNING: THERE IS A LEMON/SMUT SCENE IN THIS CHAPTER. Please feel free to review and comment. Enjoy**

He led her to the employee stair case until they reached his office. He needed to be out of that environment. "Nice office." She smiled, walking in and plopping herself in his chair behind his desk. "No wonder you like it in here. It's quiet and your own space." Jace couldn't help but smile as she sat on his chair. "Yeah, most if the noise from below won't get in, and yeah the owner needs to have his own space" He went to his mini fridge. "Water?" She nodded. "Yes please." She looked around his office. Jace grabbed one water bottle for her and another for him. "Here Jaz" he handed the water to her. "Thanks." She opened the bottle and jumped out of the chair, walking around the room. "So how come there aren't more pictures in here?" She noticed a lack of personal touches. There were no plants, or picture of Chloe or his mother, which seemed odd. "I just have pictures of places, like France, Spain, and Brazil. Personal ones? I don't know." He opened his water and drank it.

"No pictures of your mom? Chloe? Come on, there's nothing to make it feel like a second home." She sipped at her water and turned to look at him. "Without the personal touches, it's just an office. A boring, get-me-out-of-here office." He thought about what she said, "Actually it's more of a keep me here kind of office." He sat on his chair. "The not homey office makes you want to stay? Don't like home?" She sat on his desk. She almost wanted him to say the reason he didn't like his home. She almost wanted him to say it was the person he went home to, but she refused to let herself finish the thought. It wasn't fair to any of them, especially Chloe, "The place is nice but I don't know. Everything is too much, too complicated." He set this water bottle on the desk and got up to wash his face in the sink.

She pouted, putting the cap on her water and setting it aside. "Everything is always complicated with you. What happened to fun and no worries?" The bet seemed like forever ago. But she still intended on keeping him to his word. Jace turned on the faucet and started to pour cold water on his face. When he was finished he finally replied to her. "Well I try not to make it difficult. But it takes two to tango per say. And let's say I'm the only one carrying the weight." He started to dry off his face when he felt a cold sensation on his chest. "Damn it. Care to pass me a shirt from the bottom drawer?" He pointed out the drawer. "I'm not saying you're the only one, but still." She opened the drawer and grabbed a shirt. "You keep clothes at work?" She walked over and handed it to him.

"Yeah sometimes fights break out and I need to go stop them. On occasions I've gotten drinks on my shirt, blood or have to no shirt at the end." Jace took the shirt. "Thanks." He placed it near the sink and removed the one he had one. "Oh." She watched him take off his shirt. Still not fully sober and not able to think straight, she didn't think to look away. "Yeah that makes sense." She sounded a bit distant. Jace threw the shirt on the floor. "Jaz are you okay?" He took the new shirt and put it on. "Hmm? Oh, yeah no. I'm fine." She nodded with a bright smile. "Totally fine." He didn't believe that, "You sure. You seemed out of it." He walked towards her. "Still tipsy?" he knew that Bourbon was strong. "Uh," She saw him come closer and nodded slowly. "Yeah kind of." She wasn't lying, but still wasn't telling the full truth. How could she admit to him that seeing him shirtless caught her attention. "That it? So I guess our match was a tie then." He went to another drawer and got a towel out. He wet it with warm water and walked in front of Jaz, "Here it helps" he handed it to her. "Hey, you gave in. Doesn't matter if we are both drunk, I won!" She took the towel. "Thanks." He laughed. "Yeah you did win." He smiled at her and he sat against the wall. "I told ya you were gonna lose." She laughed. "I'm more than meets the eye. I'm girl who can handle her liquor...for the most part… is part of it!"

"Haha yeah for the most part. And you danced so well I'm impressed." Jace got uncomfortable and laid on the floor. She gasped playfully. "You're surprised I dance well?! Whoa you okay there?" He turned his head to her. "Well I'm surprised you dance well while drunk. Sober dancing well is a given. And yeah I'm fine." Jace closed his eyes. "You sure?" She knelt down next to him. "What? You get tired or something? Don't fall asleep on me! I'll get bored..." She pouted down at him playfully. He half laughed. "If I do, you'll just have to get unbored. I mean, you must know how right?" He looked at her while she pouted. "You have a cute face when you pout, anyone tell you that?" She shook her head. "I don't think so. But flattery will get you nowhere." She chuckled, pulling him up. "No falling asleep. I'd rather be not bored with you then anyone down there." She gestured to the door, meaning downstairs at the club. "Easy, head rush." He looked at her differently than before. "Then keep me awake" he smirked at her. "I doubt going back downstairs to drink and dance more is an option?" She chuckled coming up with an idea that didn't involve something that she might regret. "Well if you want but I'm just going to watch you drink. I've had enough for today." He sat up so he could talk to Jaz directly. "Hmm. Well we can still drink more! Got a private stash in here somewhere?" She glanced around the room, trying to be careful as to not stare at Jace. "Uh yeah, top cabinet where the sink is." He just watched her go. Being her diva self with not a care in the world. Jaz hummed happily as she stood and went to grab the bourbon and clean glasses. She poured the drinks, and handed one to Jace, who was now standing again. "Cheers!"

"Thanks." He took the glass. "Cheers." He took a sip only. She drank half the glass without a thought. "We're already drunk so what the hell?" She explained with a smile. "Yeah well, I would rather sober up." He put the glass down, it was still full. She shrugged. "If you say so." She drank the rest of her drink.

Jace saw her drink, he couldn't keep the scene from before away from his mind. He wanted to get close to her again. "Hey you okay?" She asked, seeing Jace stare at her. She wiped at her lips with her thumb. "I didn't spill or something did I?" Jace walked to her, "A bit, here let me help you." He placed his hand on her cheek. "Oh, uh...thanks." She stared back up at him. His touch was warm, and gentle.

Jace acted on impulse and kissed her, he knew that she might push him away or the typical thing was to slap him afterwards. In the shock, she dropped her empty glass. It shattered, causing Jace to pull away only a little, still staying close. Jaz looked up at him. Looking in his eyes, she couldn't resist. She remembered her own words from earlier. "Since when do I hesitate when it comes to anything?" Her own voice echoed in her head. Jace started to misread her expression and started to step away before Jaz stopped him, holding the sides of his face, pulling him back to her, kissing him. Jace kissed her back with intensity, he picked her up by the waist and placed her on his desk. He used his power to throw down everything that he had on it. She wrapped her legs around Jace's waist, running her finger through his hair as she pulled him down to her.

Jace placed a hand under her shirt, his lips began to move slowly from her mouth to her neck. He savored the moment, using his power he locked the door. If anyone needed anything they would need to knock, but he didn't feel like being interrupted. Jasmine leaned back, keeping one hand on his neck, and using the other the other to keep her from falling back. She made no attempt to stop Jace from what he was doing. She embraced it. Even if it was for just a moment, she let it happen. Jace kept kissing her, he didn't know anything of the world but what was happening at the moment. With her not fully down on his desk, Jace unclipped her bra from behind.

Jaz lifted up her shirt, throwing it to the ground so she could take off her unclipped bra. It fell to the floor. Her hands went right back to Jace, holding his shoulders as he kissed her. Her legs tightened around him, pulling his waist closer into her. Jace held her close to him, He took off his shirt as well, their bare upper bodies touching one another. He kissed her lips with desperation and slowly he went to her neck and made his way down. She bit her lip as he kissed down her neck. She let herself fall back so she laid on the table, forcing Jace to hover above her. The kisses he was giving her bare body were broken as she moved back. Jace had to move, maybe his desk was not the best place, but he wasn't going to complain. He started to kiss her from her stomach, but this time making his way up. His lips leaving a trail of kisses that lead to her breast. She moaned as his lips pressed to her skin. Her mind was blank, the only thing she was paying attention to was the sensation she felt. Unknowingly, her powers kicked in, making him feel what she could feel, the heat and pleasure. Jace didn't stop, he didn't know if would ever happen again, but he wanted her. Desired her in every possible way and it was happening. She was his and he had no intention of letting her go. Jace began to kiss around her breast, his hand soothing her leg. Gently he started to leave bite marks around her. She gasped and had a lustful smile as he bit into her skin. She wanted him closer, if it was even possible. She craved his touch. Jace began to suckle her while his free hand no longer on her leg, he squeezed her breast.

She moaned in pleasure, not bothering to try to stay quiet. "Jace!" She shouted his name. Jace continued to do what pleased her. When he heard her scream his name it just enlightened him more. Jaz sat up suddenly, shocking Jace. She smirked up at his confused expression as she started to undo his belt. Jace attacked her lips as she undid his belt, he wanted her, more than anything. She smirked into the kiss. She finally removed the belt and rushed to unbutton his pants. As soon as they were undone, but before she could do anything else, there was a loud knock at the door.

"Jonathan? Are you there? We need change for a hundred at the bar." Said an employee behind the door. Jace came back to his senses, he saw the clothes on the floor and in front of him, Jaz all bare for him. "Oh uh, yeah hold on." Jace moved away from Jaz and off the desk. He buttoned his pants again and went to the safe. He inserted the combination and got some change. He put on his shirt quickly and opened the door slightly so only he could be seen. "Sorry, I was relaxing, here, write it in the books downstairs." The employee nodded and gave him the bill. Jace took it and closed the door. Jaz was breathing quickly, staring ahead as she sobered up. At first she was annoyed at the interruption. However , watching Jace put on his shirt, she realized just what she was about to do and to who. Jaz looked away from him, too stunned to move and cover herself. There was an awkward silence. Jaz looked over at Jace, who stood with his back to her still, running his hand through his hair and over his face.

"I should…you should…" He couldn't even form a sentence straight. He still didn't look at her, in his mind all he kept thinking was of what came over him. She nodded. "Uh yeah...probably..." She had an idea of what he was going to say and got up from his desk, kneeling down to pick up her bra and shirt and putting them on. Jaz turned so her back was to him. Jace decided to give her space and he waited outside, from the upper floor he could see the people dancing and having fun. Even after getting dressed, she just stood there for a few minutes, calming down. She looked around the room. Everything from his desk on the ground, as well as his abandoned belt. She busied herself setting everything back on his desk and grabbed his belt before going out to meet him. She left the glass she had dropped. "Uh, here." She handed him his belt.

He turned around to see her covered back in her clothes. "Thanks..." He went back to looking at the crowd. "I'm uh… going back to the house. Do you need a ride home?" "Yeah, thanks." She looked over the crowd, unable to look at him. They had been down there. Harmlessly drinking, dancing, and just a little teasing. That wasn't as bad...right? They teased each other all the time. But in his office it was beyond that, it was going down a road that if they had not being interrupted there was no turning back. Jace being in front of her walked ahead. He told his employees that he was going home. He didn't even bother to check what became of his office. He walked with Jaz behind him until they reached his car.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	6. Chapter 6: One Way Road

**Jace and Jaz left the club, things have become awkward for both but Jaz can hide it. Is this the end of their relationship or is it the beginning of a new one. Sorry for the short chapter but I felt that the next part needed a chapter all it's own. Please feel free to review and comment. Enjoy!**

The ride to Jaz's place was the most awkward situation Jace had ever been involved in. The situation in his office almost got out of control, he felt like he betrayed Chloe, he felt like he was turning into his father and he hated that feeling. Jaz didn't say anything, despite being the Diva that she was, no words escaped her. Jace decided to turn on the radio to make things less weird for them. The club was no longer a good environment to be in; the dancing, the ecstasy and the drinks that they had. After a while they arrived, "Okay Jaz, we are here, are you okay to walk to the door?" She looked at him, "Yeah! I mean I'm not so drunk I can't walk straight. But you can't drive half sober. Come on, rest up for a little while and then you can go." She smiled and got out of the car. Without a reaction he got out of the car and followed her.

Meanwhile, Jaz tried her best to stay giddy. In the car she had decided to try to forget about it. She kept a smile on, even if she didn't know what to say. When they walked inside, she tossed her purse onto a nearby sofa. "Make yourself at home!" She said as she went around the sofa and plopped herself down, acting nonchalant, as if nothing happened that would change their relationship. Jace did as she said, sitting on the couch, but making sure to keep a distance from her. They tried not to be awkward, but it was difficult. They couldn't even look at each other.

"Listen Jaz, about earlier..." Jace started but Jaz interrupted him.

"Don't worry about it, never happened." She smiled at him, casually stating that she would forget all about it almost as if she already had. Jace ran his fingers through his hair and got up, going to sit where she was without disturbing her. He leaned closer to her. "I know that we did wasn't morally right. I'm with Chloe and she is your friend, but what we were beginning to do in my office…..it felt right." He got up and paced around the room. Jaz slowly stood up, "Jace what are you talking about?" His eyes began to change color as he turned to Jaz. "No, you know what screw it. I wanted it to happen."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	7. Chapter 7: From desire to reality

**Final Chapter to the Jae Fan fiction Story. Sometimes you learn that some relations are poisoning and some are made in heaven. WARNING: SMUT/LEMON SCENE AHEAD and enjoy. Like always feel free to comment and review. Enjoy.**

He rushed over to her and kissed her. The kiss seemed desperate almost as if it was the last one. She had nearly no time to react to his words before he stormed forward and pressed his lips to hers. All she managed was widened eyes. The second he kissed her, she only managed to think straight for about a second before she gave in and fell into him. He was right. It felt right. She agreed with him completely, she just didn't want to say it. She had wanted what happened at the club to happen, even if it shouldn't have. With this revelation, she kissed him back, just as desperately if not more. She ran her fingers through his hair, pulling him closer to her, before changing her mind on impulse and moved her hands down to his shirt, taking it ripping it off.

Jace allowed her to unbutton his shirt, not breaking the kiss. He ran his hands down her spine and onto her hips, lifting her up. Jaz wrapped her legs around his waist, as he continued to kiss her. He walked over to the first room he could find and opened the door, and gently placed her on the bed. Jaz scooted back still laying down as he crawled onto the bed. Her legs spread, making room for him to hover. He was on top of her completely and began to kiss her once more, making his hands go down onto her shirt. He tried to find the buttons, but then soon realized that there weren't any. At the office she took off her shirt so he didn't know. Frustrated, Jace kneeled up and ripped off the shirt that she had on, separating the pieces of fabric. He went back to kissing her for just a few moments before kissing her neck, shoulder and her now semi-exposed body. Jaz moves her body around as he lands kisses on her.

She moaned as his hot skin pressed against hers and his lips kissed down her body. As he kissed her chest and his hands toyed to remove her pants, her back arched into him, wanting more of his touch. He obliged, continuing to ravage her in kisses and massaging her breast. Since his hands moved, Jaz was left to kick of the pants that now dangled at her ankles. She did so, kicking them onto the ground by the side of the bed. They had nearly no barriers between them now, and that moment couldn't come soon enough. Jaz pulled Jace back up to her, kissing his lips, and licking his bottom lip teasingly as she unbuttoned his pants and pushed them down. With his assistance, they were off and on the floor in seconds. As they removed his pants, Jace had removed Jaz's bra, exposing her breasts to him. He kissed her neck fiercely and he placed one hand on the sheets to hold himself in place and another on her breast. With every kiss that he gave her, he squeezed her breast. Her skin so soft, like nothing he had felt before. He started to move deliberately, wanting her to feel his hardened manhood.

She moaned his name, the tone implying it was her begging for him to stop teasing her. She was normally all for teasing, it increased the pleasure, but this was one experience where she didn't want to waste any time. Jace smirked at her reaction, it was time she had gotten payback for making him wait so long to finally make her his. She knew she wasn't his first as he knew he wasn't hers. But this was all different. Jace began to move lower towards her body, giving her kisses each time he descended. When his mouth reached her breasts, he kneeled up, providing some space between them. He lowered himself but not fully, he placed his mouth on her right breast and began to kiss around it. He took her legs and wrapped them around his waist, slowly he pulled down the last piece she had on. The one that kept him from his prize. He tossed her panties aside and focused on her breast, he began to suckle it while without warning inserted two fingers inside of her making her shake in ecstasy. When he finished with her right breast, Jace moved to the left one. His fingers still inside, moving inside of her. He kept going for a while and then stopped, "If you want me to stop, tell me." In reality he didn't want to. She was different, she was a fighter and didn't let life bring her down. Never did Jaz let her past affect her present life, always the strong one, always the hero. Chloe was different, she always doubted him, and always allowing her past to ghost her present, playing victim was the only way to get his attention. "Please just tell me, I don't want to force you."

She looked up at him, eyes filled with too many emotions to name. "Too late to turn back now." She smirked. She had been holding back her attraction for Jace. She wasn't going to let this incredible moment end now, when they were naked and already turned on. It might not be the point of no return yet, but she didn't want him to stop. "Don't stop Jace." Jace smiled at her. "I won't." He kissed her lips again, this time more desperately. He felt as if he would never get another chance to have her this close. Jace twirled his fingers inside of her again causing her to moan, not wasting any time, he slid his tongue into her mouth, wanting to control it, dominate it, make it his. His dominance was a turn on, and she let him take control. She groaned into the kiss, arching her back and pressing into him, their burning skin pressing against each other. Jace still had his boxers on, but he could feel as they were pressed against another, how wet she had gotten for him. Jace wanted to savor every part of her. Feel every inch of her skin pressed against him. He broke the kiss and pulled his fingers out. Jace took his wet fingers covered with her juices and drew a trail from her neck down to his prize. He smirked at Jaz and began to follow the trail he drew on her body. Kissing it, licking it, biting it.

His lips, tongue, and bites drove her crazy. She shivered under his touch. "Jace." She moaned in pleasure. She enjoyed being able to say his name like this. She didn't know if she'd get the chance again, so she said it again. Jace finally made his way down. She was ready for him, her clit a pink color. Jace moved back, positioning himself. "Don't worry I'll take care of you." slowly he started to kiss her pelvis, tracing her bikini line with his mouth until he reached what he wanted. He spread her legs more to give him room. Carefully as to prevent her from coming too quickly, Jace began to suckle her, both hands on her breasts playing with them while he savored her sweetness. She gasped and began to pant. Her hips moved on their own, wanting to be closer to him. She wanted him. She couldn't take the teasing much longer, even with how much she was enjoying it. Jace continued to toy with her. His tongue swirling around her clit. "I want you to come for me" he smirked. "I want you." She admitted, looking down at him. "I need you." She threw her head back as she came close to her peak. Jace inserted two fingers as he gave her what she always wanted. It wasn't long before Jaz came.

"That's a good girl." Jace licked his fingers clean and pulled down his boxers, tossing them aside. "I'm not putting a condom on because I can't get you pregnant. So the sensation will be better." He lifted up her legs and positioned himself. Without warning he plunged into her. She screamed as he entered her, taking a small moment to savor that this was finally happening. She smiled happily and lustfully as she pulled him down to her, kissing him passionately and deeply. They moved in sync and Jaz dug her nails into Jace's back as her got closer to another peak. With each thrust she dug deeper, scratching at his back. He groaned at the pain, but it was a good pain. He kissed her lips, her jaw, neck, and shoulder, sucking and nibbling while going deeper and faster. "Jace!" She threw her head back, pressing into him. This was heaven. She felt secure, like every time she let her guard down around him and showed him her darker side. She felt alive, like when she danced with him in the club. She felt a lust and pleasure she never felt before and wanted it to last.

Jace started to pick up the pace more, thrusting his hips in and out of her with brutal force. He didn't want it to end. She made him feel different, like he mattered. Jaz had showed him an affection no one else did. If he ever wanted to protect anyone more than anything it was her. Their contractions were in sync, Jace was fully inside of her, her walls tight against him. He moaned out in pleasure and screamed out her name with each hard thrust. Both of them reached their peak soon enough. Jace was panting, trying to catch his breath, he rested his head against her chest once he pulled out. He had done it, Jaz was his.

Once she came, Jaz was panting, chest rising and falling dramatically. She was smiling and weaved her fingers through Jace's hair gently. She was still coming down from the high. She finally got to be with Jace. He used his power to cover their bodies with the bed sheets. He hid his face so she wouldn't notice the change of color in his eyes. Why did he wait so long? The attraction between them was undeniable, he always wanted her but told himself no. He liked how she weaved her fingers through his hair. Jace lifted his head to meet with her eyes. He didn't want to ask this, but he felt had to. "Regretting it yet?"

She looked at him and shook her head. "No. Honestly, I'd do it again." He nodded, "I only regret not doing it sooner" he admitted. " You're my best friend's boyfriend. But I can't just regret it." She thought it was over, but she realized she was being honest. Jace gave her a kiss, lifting her right leg as he soothed it with his hand. "If anyone is terrible it's me. I'm the boyfriend and I did this. But this?" He stroked her hair. "This is not a mistake. This is what I have always wanted. Being with her was the mistake. I can't live with her anymore thinking that I want to be with you and never let you go. Jaz...I love you." She looked at him in surprise. She wasn't expecting that. "You...wait you what?" She questioned, stunned. "This wasn't just like...drunken sex?" She knew it sounded worse then she meant. It wasn't drunken sex to her but she thought that to him, this was them finally facing their obvious attraction to each other. "Is that what you thought it was?" He sounded disappointed. "No. You have no idea how long I've waited to have you like this. I guess to each their own." Jace actually felt hurt. "I thought that's what you thought this was." She told him. "I didn't know you...I thought you were in love with….you're good at hiding it."

He put his head on her shoulders. "What do you want this to be?"

"I hang around your place for you maybe more than Clo." She started, confusing him. "I mean, we tease and that's normal and harmless, right? But...I mean there's that tension that would be there but I thought that was just because I knew how that I wasn't totally kidding. I didn't know you were actually serious too. This was more than just drunken sex." She admitted.

Jace eyes changed color with his expression. "Get dressed we are leaving."

"Wait what? Where?" Jaz asked as Jace got out of the bed and scanned the floor for his clothes.

"To the club." He answered casually.

"Why?" She threw her legs over the side of the bed.

Jace turned to her, tossing her bra and smirked. "To finish what we started in my office."

**The End.**


End file.
